No Freedom
by AyaDragneel
Summary: This is a SYOC (Submit your own character). Submit them through Reviews. Sam and the Gang were on a vacation to a remote part of America, When the FAYZ starts up again. The gang get their powers back...But their are new people this time...People they don't know... (My own OC Included in this story)
1. SYOC

**Hiya~! Small Authors note. This Chapter Will be a SYOC, Meaning Submit your own character, This Chapter will be the Submission Form, Well That is all From me, Sayonara.**

 **The parts of this FAYZ You can live in are: The Town Lake (Made up) : Lake Neagh (That actually is a name of an Irish Lake), The Town Centre, and the outskirts of the town. The Schools for Rich Kids (Uniform) names are ST Arthurs Elementary School and ST Treas Middle and High School. The School for Normal Kids (No uniform) ST Marys Elementary, Middle and High School. There is only one Daycare in he entire FAYZ.**

 **Name (First) :**

 **Name (Last) :**

 **Age (8-14) :**

 **Personality :**

 **Appearance :**

 **Family :**

 **School :**

 **Neighbourhood :**

 **Mutant :**

 **If Mutant, What is you power? :**

 **If Normal Do you like Mutants? :**

 **If Mutant, How Many Bars are you? (1-5) :**

 **Extra Information :**

 **Extra Details :**

 **Fears :**

 **Dreams :**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Flaws (Gotta Have one, Everyone does) :**

 **Hopefulness (1-10) :**


	2. Main Characters

**Time to say the Main Characters! (Until March that is, then more will be added!)**

 **Name (First) : Maia**

 **Name (Last) : Johnson**

 **Age (8-14) : 11**

 **Personality : Maia is very smart and witty (has all the morse code memorized) and has a strong opinion that sometimes gets her in trouble. She hates when people treat her like a baby and hates bullies. Maia loves reading and writing. After her father's death Maia tends to not trust people as easily as before, sometimes coming off as strange. Maia loves people, but doesn't trust many, especially new people. Though she can sometimes say to much to people who she thinks might be bad. Secretly, she tries to spy on people and figure out what their intentions are. She can tell when people are lying.**

 **Appearance : Brown hair (worn in braids), green eyes, average height, usually wears blue clothes, jeans, T-shirt.**

 **Family : Father (dead). Mother, and younger sister (who's only a baby.)**

 **School : ST Treas Middle and high school.**

 **Neighbourhood : Town center**

 **Mutant : Yes**

 **If Mutant, What is you power? : Maia can shoot fire from her fingers and hands.**

 **If Normal Do you like Mutants? : N/A (she is mutant, likes all mutants except evil ones.)**

 **If Mutant, How Many Bars are you? (1-5) : She is a strong 5 bar, but never uses her powers for bad.**

 **Extra Information : Can fight when needed.**

 **Extra Details : N/A**

 **Fears : Doctors and needles, never seeing her family again, being lied to.**

 **Dreams : Becoming a writer/author**

 **Weaknesses: Can start crying when confronted.**

 **Flaws (Gotta Have one, Everyone does) : Loses her temper easily, lashes out at people who (may) be stronger or bigger than her. Has a strong opinion on what's right and what's wrong.**

 **Hopefulness (1-10) : 7**

 **Name (First) : Nora**

 **Name (Last) : Rhodes**

 **Age : 13**

 **Personality : Nora is a ball of energy, she has a difficult time sitting still or keeping on task. She absolutely loves to make people smile. Nora keeps a positive attitude, and pushes others to think the same way. But due to her boundless energy, many people find it hard to connect to Nora or just find her annoying. She holds many insecurities about herself, even though she likes to portray that she is overconfident. Nora's personality does though however change with her mood, something of which highly frustrates people close to her, as she can go from over the top happy to angry in a few seconds. Although even with her outward personality, Nora is much more insightful than people give her credit for. Even though it seems that Nora is always happy, and while most of the time she is, Nora can get very angry when the wrong buttons are pushed.**

 **Appearance : Nora is a short red headed girl with hazel eyes. Her skin is a pale white with freckles dusting her nose. She normally wears dark clothing often in red, black or purple.**

 **Family : Elaine- Elaine is Noras mother, she is a 43 year old woman who is a stay at home mom. She and Nora were very close, right from the time Nora was born.**  
 **Warren- Warren is Noras 45 year old father, he works as a marine and often is deployed over seas. Nora was never really super close with her father, but that due to him never being around. When he was home, Nora tried to spend as much time with him as she could.**  
 **Jonas- Jonas is Nora's 18 year old brother, they are really close, especially for siblings. They talked a lot, and Jonas adored his sister.**  
 **Marnie- Marnie is Nora's 8 year old little sister, Nora absolutely loves her little sister, and tries to act more like a mother than a sister. She has always been the first one to help Marnie with anything.**

 **School : St. Treas (In the middle school)**

 **Neighbourhood : In the rich area**

 **Mutant : Yes**

 **If Mutant, What is you power? : Electric circuts run over her skin**

 **If Normal Do you like Mutants? : N/A**

 **If Mutant, How Many Bars are you? (1-5) : 3**

 **Extra Information : She is allergic to pomegranates**

 **Extra Details :**

 **Fears : Her family dying, never seeing her family again**

 **Dreams : Run her own business**

 **Weaknesses: Her little sister**

 **Flaws : She is to unforgiving**

 **Hopefulness (1-10) : 5**

 **Name: Percival**

 **Name: Kay**

 **Age: 14**

 **Personality: Percival Lazy, but protective of his friends(to the point of self sacrifice). He is scared of being forgotten so he helps people when he can.**

 **Appearance: 5'6, Brown skin, Short black hair, and golden eyes.**

 **Family: Richard Kay(father)**

 **School: ST. Treas highschool 9th grade**

 **Neighbourhood: Town centre**

 **Mutant: Yes**

 **If Mutant, What is you power?: Metal generation**

 **If Mutant, How Many Bars are you?: 4**

 **Extra Information: creates small things when bored.**

 **Fears: Being forgotten, loneliness**

 **Dreams: Become a police officer**

 **Weaknesses: Permanently fatigued**

 **Flaws: Lazy**

 **Hopefulness: 6**

 **Name (First) : Namaki-Hikari**

 **Name (Last) : None**

 **Age : 12**

 **Personality : PRE-FAYZ: Shy, Stuttering, Scared of Blood, Good Swimmer, Could not hurt a fly. FAYZ: Outgoing, Scared of Blood,**

 **Good Swimmer, Knows how to use a gun.**

 **Appearance : Thin Golden-Blonde hair in long pigtails, Cyan Blue eyes, Pale skin, Everything about her is small except her eye size and hair length.**

 **Family: Has been dead since she was a baby, doesn't know her last name.**

 **School: St Marys Middle school, 7th year.**

 **Neighbourhood: Town Centre**

 **Mutant: She is a Mutant.**

 **If Mutant, What are your powers? : Power over water, PERCY JACKSON STYLE.**

 **If Mutant, How many bars? : 4/5**

 **Extra Information : No matter the situation, she will remain optimistic.**

 **Extra Details: She used to be Suicidal, that is why her arms are cover up by bandages.**

 **Fears : Blood**

 **Dreams : To be the Ultimate Peace Maker**

 **Weaknesses : Fear of Blood.**

 **Flaws : When she makes a bond, she treasures it, which might cause her death.**

 **Hopefulness: 10**

 **Name: Lexie King**

 **Age: 14**

 **Personality: Lexie is very sarcastic and outgoing. She is very funny and friends with everyone. She is also very nice and trusting of everyone. She believes that there is some good in everyone and she hates bullying. She also is very polite and does lots of community service. She is a natural leader because of the way she reaches out to others and makes everyone feel special. She is very hardworking and intelligent and dreams of becoming a doctor.**

 **Appearance: Lexie is tall and skinny. She has long, wavy blonde hair which she always wears in two braids. She has blue eyes and is very attractive.**

 **School: St. Treas High School (9th grader)**

 **Neighborhood: town center**

 **Mutant: yes**

 **Power: healing**

 **Bars: 3**

 **Fears: not being able to help someone who needs help**

 **Dreams: becoming a doctor, doing everything she can to help people**

 **Weaknesses/Flaws: too trusting of others, sometimes isn't confident in herself**

 **Hopefulness: 9, she's very optimistic.**

 **That are all the main Characters, Namaki-Hikari being my own OC.**

 **The only others would be The People who survived the Fayz and went to the place.**

 **One more Character!**

 **Name (First): James**

 **Name(Last): David**

 **Age: 13**

 **Personality: Shy at first but when comfortable he's talkative, but when angry he's dark and maniacal.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair that goes down his back, blue eyes, pale skin and he's 5ft 7' and skinny.**

 **Family: Older siblings who moved away, Father left when he was young.**

 **School: ST Marys Elementary (8th grader)**

 **Neighbourhood: Town Centre**

 **Mutant: Yes**

 **Power: Telekinesis**

 **Bars: 3**

 **Extra Info: Knows basic first aid**

 **Fears: Loved ones dying and death.**

 **Dreams: Lead a happy life as a musician**

 **Weakness: Weak, not intimidating.**

 **Flaw: Get's attached to people too quickly and trusts the wrong people.**

 **Hopefulness: 8.**

 **Sayonara~!**

 **YAY MORE! (Sorry, I just hate leaving people out)**

 **Name (First) :Scarlet**

 **Name (Last) : Yates**

 **Age (8-14) : 10**

 **Personality : really shy and panics a lot**

 **Appearance : red hair, gray eyes and very small**

 **Family : twin brother carter and strict dad**

 **School : st Arthurs**

 **Neighbourhood : outskirts of town**

 **Mutant : yes**

 **If Mutant, What is you power? : telekinesis ( uses a red mist to move things but struggles to control it)**

 **If Normal Do you like Mutants? : n/a**

 **If Mutant, How Many Bars are you? (1-5) : 4**

 **Extra Information : suffers with anxiety**

 **Extra Details :**

 **Fears : needles, losing her family and hurting someone she loves with her powers**

 **Dreams : that she was braver and could control her powers**

 **Weaknesses: anxiety attacks and lack of control over her powers**

 **Flaws (Gotta Have one, Everyone does) : overprotective when it comes to her family**

 **Hopefulness (1-10) : 4**

 **Name: Takako Kitsaga**

 **Age: 13**

 **Personallity: An angry psychotic maniac, who has a reason for it.**  
 **Takako was your cliche antisocial unpopular nerd girl in school, who was always teacher's favorite and got straight A's, She was going to end up in all the fancy schools, create mind-blowing inventions etc. She was also a math tutor for a while in school until "it" happened. Then her future, the only thing she looked forward to, vanished. Now she is batshit crazy and furious at this, with entire loss of sanity.**

 **Appearance: waist-length black hair, white collared shirt with a red tie, and an unzipped red jacket/hoodie that has the kinji symbol for knowledge on it's back. She also has a black skirt and common black shoes.**

 **Family: A typical mother and father family that she doesn't seem to care about.**

 **School: St Arthurs**

 **Neighborhood: Town centre**

 **Mutant: Yes**

 **Power: Ability to drain the life, and energy out of people. (and vast knowledge of almost a little bit of anything)**  
 **Bars: 4**

 **Extra information: Takako's eyes have phased into a shade of red from her mutant abilities.**

 **Extra details: Nothing really**

 **Fears: Hates fire, she has a history of getting burned on a random day in January.**

 **Dreams: To go to the smartest school in America.**

 **Weakness: Cannot run at fast speeds and her plans.**

 **Flaws: Still furious and very destructive.**

 **Hopefulness: 0-1 (something in between)**

 **Name (First): Jude**

 **Name (Last): Burrows**

 **Age: 14**

 **Personality: Suffers from a bad case of split personality that can change at any place and any time. One side of his personality is kind-hearted, loyal to his friends and family, an optimist who only causes damage when absolutely necessary. The other half is cold, ruthless and cruel, who doesn't care about anyone save for himself. He will kill and harm with no hesitation and will not stop until his enemy has fallen.**

 **Appearance: Ginger hair slicked up at the front and to the side, pale skin, and cold grey eyes. Tall for his age, around 6ft 1", and like wearing casual, comfortable and dark clothes (however he is not a goth) - such as dark jeans, grey or black t-shirts with plain or simple designs, and deep grey Converse or Vans shoes.**

 **Family: Rebecca Burrows (Mother, 41), Jack Burrows (Father, 43), Tom Burrows (Grandfather on father's side, 74), Maria Burrows (Grandmother on father's side, 72), Michael Jones (Grandfather on mother's side, 68), Clara Jones (Grandmother on mother's side, 67).**

 **School: St Mary's High School**

 **Neighbourhood: The Town Centre**

 **Human/Mutant: Mutant**

 **Power: Telekinesis and telepathy (can read people's minds and inner thoughts, can sense people's feelings to others, can control other people's actions), and also has a sort of sixth sense that alerts him to danger and other possible threats nearby.**

 **Bars: 5**

 **Extra Information/Details: No matter what personality state, he always recognises his friends and family although his feelings towards them may change. He prefers night to day and the darkness to light, but despises his darker side. He is a natural leader and is usually immediately popular with people he meets, unless he is in his darker state which repels people he meets. However, although many people would like to be his friend, he is a lone wolf character and is usually found alone.**

 **Fears: The fact that one day his darker side will permanently take residence in his body and he will always remain a cold-hearted killer.**

 **Weaknesses: In very rare instances, when Jude is being possessed by his darker side, he can be persuaded to show mercy, however only by people his good half loves or is friends with. Strangers cannot persuade him to show mercy.**

 **Flaws: To his darker side, his good half is a flaw that must be erased, and with each day his darker side becomes stronger. It is his darker half's ambition that one day it will kill Jude's good side in mental conflict and permanently possess Jude's body.**

 **Hopefulness: 10**

 **Okay, Until I get more OC's, Until we meet again!**

 **More OC's have come! Yay!**

 **Name (First) : Josh**

 **Name (Last) : Foley**

 **Age (8-14) : 14**

 **Personality : Josh is... A very manipulative person who knows how to get under people's skin using what he knows against them and charming them with his looks. Josh can lose his temper very easily and get physical then he can go back from being enraged to completely calm.**

 **Appearance : Blond hair and green eyes**

 **Family : His mother left them and his father is never home. His only other family is his younger sister, Destiny,**

 **Neighbourhood: Town centre**

 **Mutant : Yes**

 **If Mutant, What is you power? : Blood-bending, bending the blood in someone's body to make them move**

 **If Normal Do you like Mutants? : N/A**

 **If Mutant, How Many Bars are you? (1-5) : 5**

 **Extra Information : N/A**

 **Extra Details : N/A**

 **Fears : Being rejected**

 **Dreams : To take over and become a king**

 **Weaknesses: His sister, Destiny, sometimes he's too overprotective of her**

 **Flaws (Gotta Have one, Everyone does) : To controlling**

 **Hopefulness (1-10) : 4**

 **Name (First) : Destiny**

 **Name (Last) : Foley**

 **Age (8-14) : 9**

 **Personality : Destiny is very bubbly and happy, she's strong willed for her age and can stand up to anyone. She hates it when Josh gets into fights and loves exploring and running. Sometimes she trusts people to easily and most of the time she doesn't trust anyone whatsoever (even Josh)**

 **Appearance : Shoulder length blond hair and hazel eyes.**

 **Family : Same as Josh**

 **Neighbourhood: Town centre**

 **Mutant : Yes**

 **If Mutant, What is you power? : The ability to disappear and become invisible at any time (which annoys Josh)**

 **If Normal Do you like Mutants? : N/A**

 **If Mutant, How Many Bars are you? (1-5) : 3 1/2**

 **Extra Information : Hates fighting and will put herself between people who fight**

 **Extra Details : N/A**

 **Fears : Never being able to see her parents again, getting killed and needles**

 **Dreams : To become a professional runner**

 **Weaknesses: Defies people to see what'll happen**

 **Flaws (Gotta Have one, Everyone does) :**  
 **Easy for Josh to manipulate her to spy, etc, if Josh uses the right language**

 **Hopefulness (1-10) : 8**


	3. Chapter 1 : Nora's Past

**3rd POV**

"James! James Wait up!" A girl of the age of twelve yelled.

The girl had Cyan Blue eyes, and golden-blonde hair in pigtails going down to the hem of her Light blue jacket.

She had raised her left arm, and her jacket fell down a bit, revealing Bandages on her arm.

Her other arm was, however, around her mouth trying to make her voice a bit louder.

Her name was Namaki-Hikari.

The boy that of whom she was chasing, his name was James David, Her Best-Friend.

James, had Long pale-blonde hair that goes down his back, Pale blue eyes and lightly tanned skin.

James was however, a year older than Namaki, now starting his Eighth Year at St Marys Middle School, While Namaki would only be starting her Seventh.

At this present date, it was 17th of December, 4:17 PM.

At that moment the Fayz Started.

 **Namaki POV**

Just a few seconds before I got over to James, I saw about maybe ten people who were around me disappear.

No Flash.

No Bang.

No bright Light.

Just Gone.

Before I could say anything, I heard someone, who must of been new around here, judging by their accent, say, "The Fayz has happened again."

I looked up.

The person who had spoken, was a boy, about 15 or 16 years old.

He had light brown hair, with a few streaks of blonde here and there.

His skin was quite tanned, and he had brilliant sky blue eyes.

"Ok, Everybody, Listen up!" The new guy said.

"My name is Sam. and These people behind me are: Dekka, Jack, Diana, Astrid, Lana and Edilio." Sam told us, "We have already lived through this, so, we would like you all to come up to Diana here and let her hold your hand, for maybe about 3 seconds."

"So...Who would like to go first?" Sam asked.

I looked around at everybody, wondering who would be brave enough.

But...The person who volunteered surprised me.

"I...I'll go first." James said from beside me.

I looked over to him in shock, then raised my own hand, "I... W-will g-go a-after J-James..."

I watched as James walked over to the girl, and let her hold his hand.

After a few moments she called out, "Three Bars, Sam."

"Okay, Next." Sam said.

I started walking over to the girl, with dark brown hair.

But as I got closer and closer, I felt everybody's intense gaze raining down...down on me.

As soon as I got near enough, she held my hand.

After 2 seconds, her eyes went wide.

"F-five Bars, Sam..." The Brown haired girl said, her eyes still wide.

"F-five...?" Sam muttered, his eyes now wide.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"...N-Namaki-Hikari." I told him, he asked about my last name, then I said, "I-I d-don't k-know m-my l-last n-name."

"Uh, Um, Next...?" Sam said, as I moved away from The brown haired girl.

"I Wanna Go Next! Pick Me! Pick me!" I heard a girl say.

As the girl walked up to the brown haired girl, I saw what she looked like.

She was short, but not as short as me, maybe around the size of an average twelve year old girl.

She had Red hair, not bright-red, or orange-red, it was more Crimson-Red than anything else.

I never got to see her eyes.

When she went up to the brown haired girl, she held out her hand, but it was twitching from side to side.

"Please stop making your hand twitch...Uh..." The Brown haired girl, paused as she probably didn't know the girls name.

"Nora. Nora Rhodes." The girl, Nora said.

Nora then, Tried to keep her hand still.

Keyword: _'Tried'_.

Before to long, Brownie just grabbed her hand, and Yes, I am now calling her Brownie.

Then, Just like with me, Brownie's eyes went wide and she muttered something, Something my bad hearing couldn't detect.

"A-another F-five, Sam..." Brownie said after a few more moments.

"Y-you can go now, N-nora..." Sam said as Nora moved away, but not before I grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the crowd.

"H-Have Y-you u-used i-it b-before t-too...?" I asked her, Even though she most likely didn't know what I meant.

"W-what Do ya mean...?" Nora said with a slight stutter, as of then I knew she had been lying.

"You're Lying, Have. You. Used. Them?!" I asked, going maybe a little to much over to my split personality.

Nora's eyes went wide, as though she just realised something, "You don't mean _them_ , do you Namaki...?"

By the look in her eyes, She finally knew what I was talking about.

"Yes, Yes I have Namaki..." Nora said, looking away from my face.

"What are they? And when and how did you use them?!" I said, My cyan eyes, glowing a little Red.

"Electric Circuits...An...And the time when I used them was...was when I was six..." Nora said, hanging her head in shame.

 ***Flashback***

Nora was playing with her Baby Sister Marnie, when the lights in the house went out.

At that age, Nora had been afraid of the dark, but loved her baby sister so much, so she went down the stairs into the kitchen looking for a flashlight.

Nora didn't know it, but at the time her eleven year old brother- Jonas, but at the time called 'Joey' by Nora- was sneaking up behind her.

"Boo!" Jonas shouted from behind, grabbing her shoulders.

"Ah!" Nora shouted.

All of a sudden Nora's skin seemed to glow an electric white color.

Then, little bits of, what looked like white lightning, started to zap Jonas.

The white lightning seemed to get more powerful with ever zap, burning Jonas' skin.

After maybe five minutes, Nora's skin seemed to go back to it's normal color, but just a bit paler.

Then not even a second both of them-Nora and Jonas- slumped to the floor, Unconscious.

After that, not even three minutes later, Nora's mom-Elaine- Came into the house to find her two oldest children slumped on the floor.

Elaine instantly called the ambulance to take her two children to hospital.

Not until later would she find out her son had been almost killed by electricity, and that her daughter was an unexplained cause.

 ***Flashback over***

"So That is your past...Nora's past..."


	4. Brithdays and Family

Um, Hiya Guys!

Sorry, I am writing the next chapter, but then I realised I needed Birthdays for everybody, So Just put your Birthdays in the Reviews.

Also ith the birthdays, Just another part of the SYOC a forgot to put in, was you family members appearance, age, personality and Name. (And if they are alive or dead)

Brother (If you have one, and if you have more than one just put in more than one) : Name- | Age- | Appearance- | Personality- |

Sister (If you have one, and if you have more than on just pit in more than one) : Name- | Age- | Appearance- | Personality- |

Mother : Name- | Age- | Appearance- | Personality- |

Father : Name- | Age- | Appearance- | Personality- |

And any other family Members

(And to the person who created James, I already made up one of his brothers, as he was needed for the next chapter)

Submit through reviews.


	5. Chapter 2 : Maia Johnson

*Authors note*

I will have to make up a few Villain Characters and a few Normal characters. and I sorta made up a random name for James' older brother.

*Authors Note Finished*

 **Namaki POV**

"So, What was your power Namaki...?" Nora asked me, slightly going into into a fighting stance, in case I went crazy on her, and she was still twitching, of course.

"M-my...P-power...?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, Your power...You were a five, When that girl, Diana was her name I think, held your hand..." Nora said, scratching her head, before going back into her fighting stance.

"O-oh...T-that P-power..." I said, thinking back to the time when I first used my power.

 ***Flashback***

An Eight year old Namaki-Hikari sat on a railing swinging her legs.

The rail in question was on a bridge, over a deep river.

"Heh, Look at that kid, So weird!" A stranger shouted to her.

"Yeah, It is no Normal Kid, A foreigner, It shouldn't even be here!" Another Yelled out.

Namaki-Hikari didn't know why the men were being mean to her, she had just been sitting on this rail, Why were the Adults being mean?

"Hey Kid!" A drunk Adult Man shouted, making Namaki turn her head to see what he wanted.

"Why don't you do us all a favour and let go of the rail, eh?" He finished, Making Namaki's Eyes well up with tears.

"I'll do us the act!" Another Drunk man shouted out, Walking over to Namaki, making her eyes shine, as she didn't know what he meant, and thought he was doing something nice to her.

But in reality, the man only pushed the small girl off the bridge.

"W-why...?" The Blonde haired girl muttered, as she fell off the bridge, back first, her tears rising up, out of her eyes.

Namaki expected pain, when she hit the cold Salt-Water, but non came.

She vaguely heard the men still on the bridge fighting, something about police.

Namaki was soon engulfed by the waves.

Namaki was ready to confront death, when she breathed in the water, she was meant to drown...

But she didn't...

When Namaki breathed in the water, she felt better than she had in ages; She felt as though she could fall down a mountain and not get hurt.

At first Namaki was confused, Then she rejoiced; She had finally found her home!

Namaki then realised something else, she didn't get wet from the water surrounding her.

At the time, she herself had been about to fall asleep, so she did...In the water...

Not too long after that, maybe about three minutes later, Another man, this one with Short Platinum Blond hair, jumped into the river, and saw the small girl floating there, thinking she had gone unconscious, The teenager brought her up to the surface and immediately called the ambulance.

The Teen aged boy's name had been Jaman David.

Namaki didn't wake up for about three days afterwards, But that was only because she was exhausted, not anything to do with the water, which confused the doctor and nurse that cared for her while she was out.

That was how Namaki-Hikari figured out her powers.

 ***Flashback End***

"W-What...? T-that Happened to you Namaki..! That must of been rough...!" Nora exclaimed, stuttering and pausing throughout.

"N-no, N-Nora, I-it's O-okay..." I replied, Grabbing her arm, "We-We'd B-best B-be G-getting b-back n-now..."

"I guess you're right..." Nora said, and began stepping from side to side, Most likely getting some more of her energy back.

I then proceeded to Drag Nora back to the town square, to where everyone had gathered.

I saw a girl with Medium-Brown hair which were in braids, Standing up in front of Brownie.

"Hand please." Brownie said, asking for the other Brown haired girl for her hand.

Brownie 2.0 gave Brownie her hand, and like Nora and I, her eyes went wide after two seconds.

"What is it, Diana?" Sam asked, Oh So Diana is her name!

"A-Another F-Five..." Diana called out, What? Are Five's rare or something?

"N-Name...?" Sam asked Brownie 2.0.

"My name is none of your business." Brownie 2.0 said.

"C-could you please tell us your name, Y-You can trust us." Sam said, Stuttering Which I have classified as weird for him.

"Oh, Fine. Maia. Maia Johnson." Maia said, "But this doesn't mean I trust you yet."

After Maia walked away I said something to James, "S-she S-Seems O-Okay...R-right, J-James...?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that." James Answered.


	6. Chapter 3 : Percival and Split-Personas

**Thank you to everyone who read up to this part of the book!**

* * *

"Okay, Next!" Sam called out, Secretly hoping that there wasn't another five in the mix of eight to fifteen year old people.

This time, A boy around the same height as Sam stepped out of the crowd.

He had a tanned Brown skin tone, Blending well with his Jet Black hair and Unnatural Golden eyes.

The Golden eyed boy walked past Sam, looking him in the eyes for a fraction of a second, before looking away.

"Give me your hand." Diana said, holding out her own hand for him to grab.

The golden eyed boy put his hand out, lazily I might add, for Diana to grab.

Diana grabbed his hand, and after three seconds, her eyes, Again, went wide, "A four...?"

"Four...?" Sam said, his own eyes wide, "What is your name...?"

The golden boy sighed before answering him in a bored tone, "Percival Kay." And before the eyes of everyone there, Small things made of metal were shaping and forming around Percival.

"W-Whoa, H-He c-can c-control M-Metal...?" Namaki-Hikari said, stuttering like normal.

"That is awesome!" Nora exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"He seems Cool..." James said, his voice a little lower than normal.

"Hmm..." Maia hummed out, studying the boy in front her.

Percival walked off, Not very quickly, but as though he really couldn't be bothered to do it.

"Next..!" Sam exclaimed into the crowd, being more hesitant that usual around these new people.

"I'd like to go next, Sam!" A girls voice called out from the ever thinning crowd of 8-15 year olds.

The girl that stepped out was a pretty one, She was a little bit taller than Percival, with Ice-Blue eyes and White blonde hair, done into two low styled braids on each side of her face.

She walked up to Diana, aware of all the stares that she was receiving, and smiles kindly at her, holding out her right hand.

Diana cautiously grabbed her hand, now wary of the Blonde girls smile, having to be wary of almost everyone you met for a year does that to you.

Diana grabbed the Ice-Eyed girls hand, holding it for a five seconds, before smiling and saying, "A three Sam."

Sam sighs in relief, "What is your name?"

The Ice-Eyed girl smiled and replied in a weirdly nice voice, "My name is Lexie King, Sam."

"S-She's S-So P-P-Pretty..." Namaki-Hikari stuttered out, staring in awe at Lexie.

"Wait a second, What about our families?! Are they okay!?" Nora cried out, Her eyes showing Fear.

Namaki-Hikari seemed to darken at that comment.

Nora noticed this and tried to ask her what was wrong, "Hey, Namaki, Why so blue?"

Namaki-Hikari looked up at Nora, she seemed normal again if you glanced at her, but on closer inspection, you could see the sadness in her eyes, Both of her shoulders slacking and her left hand bundled up in a fist.

Namaki-Hikari Smiled, "I-I'm F-Fine...!"

The one though that was on Maia's mind was that Namaki-Hikari was lying in that saying.

"Stop lying, She's your friend right?" Maia growled at Namaki-Hikari.

Namaki-Hikari looked at Maia, her eyes flickering from their normal Blue color to a Sunset red, before going to more of a Sea-Green color.

"Namaki, Not now..." James muttered to the blonde, knowing what would happen if she didn't calm down.

James' words seemed to bring Namaki-Hikari to her senses and her eyes returned to normal.

What nobody knew was that Maia and Sam had been watching the ordeal going down with sharp eyes, studying what was going on was basically a habit of theirs.

Then- Doing something no one expected - Namaki-Hikari bowed in front of everyone,"Gomen'Nasai, Min'na-San." Not stuttering even once throughout.

Most of the people in the square had no idea what she had just said, seeing as it was in another Language, Except two people, One of those spoke up.

"She said 'I am sorry, Everyone.' in Japanese." A girl spoke.

Said girl had Raven Black hair that went down past the small of her back and Onyx Black eyes to match. She was wearing A white blouse that was unbuttoned a bit and had a Small red scarf tied loosely around the collar of the blouse. She was wearing a Black Skirt that was around five centimetres above her knees and wearing black shoes to match. If you looked closer at her eyes though, You could see that -What it looked like anyway- The Onyx black was being taken over by a Scarlet red color starting from around the pupil outward.

"Why was she even speaking Japanese, We are in America!" Nora Exclaimed in question.

This time, James Answered her, "It's her n-native l-language..."

"Watashi wa kanojo ga sukide wanai, kanojo wa kiken'na ōra o motte iru..." Namaki-Hikari said, all in Japanese.

"I don't like her, She has a dangerous aura... That's what you said right?" James asked Namaki, Not being hesitant like he would with the other people around him.

"Hai...(Yes...)" Namaki-Hikari replied, Still in Japanese.

Sam then spoke up, "How long will she be like that..?" He directed the question at James.

"U-Until her eyes change a-again, when one of her other p-personalities c-come o-out..." James answered him, again stuttering and being hesitant.

"Other personalities...?" A Blonde girl with blue eyes said, from behind Sam.

"S-She has s-split-Personalities, T-Three to be e-exact..." James answered the girl, who was around three to four centimetres smaller than Sam.

"Is this one of them..?" The girl asked again, Her Dark blue eyes piercing into James' pale blue ones.

"Hai okusama." Namaki-Hikari said.

"S-She said, 'Yes Ma'am.' " James Translated for the blonde fifteen year old.

"...How do you know so much about her..?" The blonde woman said, this now being her last question.

"S-She has been M-My Best-Friend for y-years now, H-how could I n-not?" James stated for all to hear.

* * *

 **Yay! 1,056 words!**


	7. Chapter 4 : Another Person Like Me

**Sorry to Soggybread for not putting up Takako's name last chapter. Or if the way she presented was bad, It's just the way I thought of her.**

 **Namaki-Hikari Pov**

* * *

Why is James translating my sentences? I am speaking English, Right? Please say I am speaking English!

I looked over at James, My Eyes showing fear, along with hope, "Watashi wa eigo o hanashite imasu,-sōdesu ka? (I am talking in English, right?)"

Slowly; James shook his head.

The hope in my eyes instantly dissipated.

Why did I have to get angry at Maia!? Why couldn't I have just stayed Happy then!? None of this would be happening!

I held my head as voices invaded.

 _This is your fault, Namaki..._

 _If you hadn't been here, This wouldn't be happening!_

 _Just run off! They would be better off!_

I forgot about the voices...Every time I start Speaking Japanese, They come; And I run...

"Watashi no atama kara dete kudasai! Dōzo, deteike! (Please get out of my head! Please get out!)" I shouted, the hands on either side of my head gripping it tighter.

 _You can't get rid of us, We are part of you!_

 _We are always here, No matter what you do!_

 _Unless you died of course..._

"Yameru! Shite kudasai, watashi no atama kara dete kudasai! (Please stop it, please stay out of my head!)" I shouted out again, This time running out of the thinning crowd, towards the outskirts of town.

"N-Namaki!" I heard James shouted after me, But I ignored him.

 **Third Pov**

* * *

A small girl with Long Blonde hair and Greenish Blue eyes ran out of the town, Tear streaming out of her eyes as she ran.

The girl hadn't noticed it; But a boy with Ginger hair, not too ginger to look like orange but not dark enough to look brown, Pale skin and Stormy gray eyes had run after her.

Said boy was wearing Gray clothes; His short-sleeved top was Gray and had a small black design of a bird on the front, His black and gray jeans started off black before gradually changing to gray the farther down they went. He was wearing Dark grey converse shoes.

After running about half a mile away from the town, she collapsed to the ground, going unconscious.

Nobody noticed, but right before she lost consciousness- Her eyes reverted back to Cyan Blue.

The boy caught up to her, Knowing her situation; As he himself went through it quite a bit.

He picked up the girl, placing her on his back, before running off again, This time farther away from the town.

 **Namaki-Hikari Pov**

I felt someone running, and stumbling over the common rock or two.

"Huh...?" I mumbled, Making the person jump and almost drop me.

"You woke up..!" They exclaimed in surprise.

"Y-Yeah...W-Why wouldn't I...?" I mumbled out, confused at both the feeling of Safety I got around him and why he was so confused.

I moved my head up slightly so I could see what he looked like.

He had Medium Colored Ginger hair that was slicked back, a few strands in front of his face, His face and skin were very pale, around the same tone as mine, and he had Stormy gray eyes that were filled with kindness.

Then it clicked; His name was Jude Burrows, He goes to my school and is fourteen years old.

"Y-You're J-Jude Burrows, R-Right?" I asked, a bit wary of him despite the kind aura he gave off.

"Yeah, That's my name. What's yours? I recognise you from somewhere..." Jude answered me, also asking me a question.

"M-My name is N-Namki-Hikari..." I said, more like mumbled.

"Well, Nice to meet you Namaki, Also, You should stop stuttering, You shouldn't be shy to everyone, Just be yourself!" Jude said, giving me some advice before smiling slightly.

"R-Really..?" I asked him, my eyes wide, He was the second person to ever be this nice to me.

"Yes, Really..!" Jude replied, Smiling again.

"Okay...You know, Jude, You're the s-second person to ever be this n-nice to me...!" I said, raising my head and smiling lightly.

"Really? Who was the first?" He asked, for what reason I didn't know.

"T-The first p-person was J-James D-David...! Hey, Jude?" I answer.

"Yes, Namaki?" Jude said, looking down at me a bit.

"Can I be your friend? I don't have to many friends..." I said, mumbling out the second sentence.

"Friend..?" Jude muttered, now low enough for me to not be able to hear him though, He then smiled a bit after a few moments, "Sure...!"

"You've had to go through the same thing as me before, right...?" He mumbled, just low enough so that I could barely hear him.

At first I was confused as to what he was talking about, then I remembered what happened; I slowly nodded my head.

"You have got a Spilt-Personality too...?" I asked him, Curiosity bright in my Cyan eyes.

"...Yeah..." Jude answered, A sad tone in his voice.

Jude then looked up and I followed his gaze.

"We're here..!" Jude said, A bit of happiness in his voice blocking out the sadness.

We were standing outside of a Huge Oak Tree with a Den of sorts up near the top.

The Den had walls, Windows, Floors, Rooms, Roofs and even doors; The only way up was a rope ladder that was tied to the branch nearest to the Door with a lock on hit.

"I...I can climb up this..." I muttered to myself, never having been confident in my skills.

I got off of Jude's back and looked up at the tree.

"Man..That's tall..." I muttered, once again, to myself.

"Here." Jude said, forcing something metal into my hand.

I looked down at it and saw it was a metal key, "You'll need that to get in." Jude said before I could even ask my question.

"Okay, And Jude?" I said to the older boy.

"Yes, Namaki?" He said getting ready to start climbing up.

"Thanks For Everything You've done...!" I said, Smiling brightly.


	8. Chapter 5 : Adrian's Group

**Hehe...Soggybread, I think you might of gotten your guess right..! And The reason why Jude agreed to be Namaki-Hikari's friend is because she has to go through- in a way -the same sort of thing as him, As he has split personalities as well, Only one though. For Namaki-Hikari, Every voice represents another personality. Also, to Soggybread, It won't let me reply to your review, sorry about that.**

* * *

 **Third**

It had been three days since the start, and the people who gathered in the town, were guided by three leaders.

One was Sam Temple.

The second was Lexie King.

The third was Maia Johnson.

All three of them were great leaders.

Sam was brave and could fight to protect.

Lexie was very kind to everyone, and was an added healer to Lana.

Maia was a good person, but not very trusting. She could tell if someone was lying or was going to betray them.

All three of them together made the perfect leader.

At least- That's what everybody thought.

If one is kind, And the other isn't trusting, Ones decisions could be altered.

If one is barve, and another a healer, the mix might not turn out completely right.

But, Nobody cared if their leaders didn't mix well, they just needed a leader, and that's what they got.

Word spread quickly throughout the town, Rumours about Jude Burrows and Namaki-Hikari.

Nobody had caught sight of either of them since Namaki-Hikari ran away from the town three days prior.

The leaders couldn't afford to send out search parties either, they had to get everything into order.

People also figured out, That not everybody was special and not everybody had powers.

But that doesn't mean that you couldn't fight.

One of the best people who was a sub-leader, Edilio Escobar, didn't have powers- and he was a great leader.

Nobody dared talk back to the leaders though- Not until today anyway.

 **Maia**

Something is off about today, It doesn't seem right...

Today's date is December twentieth, and something doesn't seem right about this date.

Right now, It was Sam's turn at sorting out the political orders, Even if most of us here are kids.

A few of the people in the town may trust the girl that went missing three days ago, but I don't...

Something seems off about her, Even more so when you take in the fact that she had spilt-personalities, she could turn on anyone at anytime.

Although, I think anger is her trigger...

I heard the sound of Gravel crunching under the weight of something, or someone, approaching quickly.

Looking up, I saw three black cars approaching from the west, travelling up a gravelly road.

I could only see the vague image of a teen aged male driving the first car, before the image disappeared from my eye sight.

Five Minutes passed, and the three cars were coming into the town square, everybody moving out of the way of them, not wanting to be run down.

The cars all stopped and someone got out of the first car, passenger seat.

Said person had midnight black hair going down to the middle of their neck, and pitch black eyes. Their skin was an unhealthy shade of white, almost sickly. They were wearing a black and white shirt long-sleeved shirt, as well as gaggles, the colors of the insignia dark and light blue. They were also wearing black and white sneakers.

"My name Adrian Gleason, Me and the people who I have gathered would like to speak with the leader, or if there is more than one, leaders here. Could you please tell us where they are?" The Black Haired Boy, Now known as Adrian said to the crowd of people that now surrounded him.

I saw three people get out behind him, one of which wasn't very shocking, yet surprising.

The one that surprised me, was the fact that Namaki-Hikari was one of the people standing there.

The other two were a year older than her- judging by their heights- A boy and a girl.

The boy had redish hair, almost brown, and I would of mistaken it for the color if not for the red you saw when the sun hit his hair. His eyes were Blue, yet green as well. For the most part, his eyes were blue, but on closer inspection, you could see the flecks of green dancing through them. He was wearing a blue top, with an unzipped blue long-sleeved jacket over it, He too, was wearing Gaggles like Adrian. His shoes were brown boots that went only up to his ankles.

The girl had curly, dark brown hair that would go down to the small of her back if it was straightened out, but was only at her shoulders as it was curly. Her eyes were an unusual shade of brown, that someone younger would call blood-red. Her skin was brown, very tanned, she could of been mistaken for Italian, unless you looked closly. She was wearing a Red long-sleeved jumper-top, the hem of it curving ever so slightly. She was wearing Slightly bagging jeans, light blue as well as flat shoes that looks genuinely easy to run in.

As for Namaki-Hikari, her blue jacket was gone, and she looked as though she had changed clothes. Her top was black, a little lighter than pitch, with a gray design of Fairy wings in the middle of it, The top was also short-sleeved, showing the bandages that went from her wrists to further under her shirt. For what ever reason she had the bandages, I did not know. She was wearing Black jeans, that were baggy near the ends. Her shoes were gray and had no laces.

"This is Daniel Mollown, Please call him Dan, he doesn't like his full name," Adrian said as The red haired boy, now known as Daniel stepped forward, "He is the best non-special fighter that I have, also a great driver I must say."

"This is Amanda Masi," Adrian said as the brown haired girl stepped forward as well, a smile gracing her face, "Also Non-Special, and is very skilled in close-combat."

"And you already know Namaki-Hikari, don't you?" Adrian said rhetorically to the crowd, "She is the best Special fighter I have, other than myself of course."

"Say Hello everyone." Adrian said to the three of them.

"Hi Everyone!" The three chorused, smiling brightly.


	9. Prologue : The First Death

Her body was numb.

 **Just an Average Girl,**

Her limbs limp.

 **She Always wore a smile,**

Her blue eyes dull and lifeless.

 **She was cheerful and happy for a short while,**

Her Blonde hair spilled down, her pigtails no longer in use.

 **Now she's older, things are getting colder,**

Her bandages unwinding, showing the ragged scars that danced across her cold arms.

 **Life's not what she thought, she wished someone had told her,**

Her pale face, pale and emotionless.

 **She told you she was down, you let it slip by,**

In her shadow, Blood dripped down.

 **So from then on she kept it on the inside,**

In her now limb hands, was a sharp, now ice-cold knife.

 **She told herself she was alright,**

Behind her, a chair, one of which had fallen.

 **But she was telling white lies,**

Around her neck, Was a rope.

 **Can't you tell? Look at her dull eyes,**

On the table in front of her was a note.

 **Tried to stop herself from crying almost every night,**

The note stated.

 **But she knew there was no chance of feeling alright,**

'I know I am facing death,'

 **Summer came by, all she wore was long sleeves,**

'I am sorry if I made you cry,'

 **'Cause those cuts on her wrists were bleeding through you see,**

'This new world has no need for killers,'

 **She knew she was depressed, didn't want to admit it,**

'I have sinned, I cannot go on living,'

 **Didn't think she fit it, everyone seemed to miss it,**

'I have sacrificed others, for what I believed was the right thing,'

 **She carried on like a soldier with a battle wound,**

'I was wrong.'

 **Bleeding out from every cut her body consumed,**

'I killed children, for no true purpose,'

 **She had no friends at school, all alone she sat,**

'Don't be sad,'

 **And if someone were to notice she would blame the cat,**

'I don't deserve to live any longer,'

 **But those cuts on her wrist, they were no mistake,**

'I am a killer.'

 **But no one cared enough to save her from this self hate,**

'I am the person who helped bring darkness into this world.'

 **Things were going down, never really up,**

'If I couldn't get rid of the others,'

 **And here she is now stuck in this stupid rut,**

'I'll just get rid of myself.'

 **She knew exactly what she had to do next,**

'I tried for months,'

 **Just stand on that chair and tie the rope around her neck,**

'And months,'

 **She wrote a letter with her hand shaking wild,**

'And months,'

 **"Look at me now, are you proud of your precious child?"**

'Until, I couldn't keep going...'

 **But she knew that her parents weren't the ones to blame,**

'My time is running out,'

 **It was the world that should bow down its head in shame,**

'I am sorry,'

 **She stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon,**

'This isn't your fault,'

 **Just don't think, it'll all be over soon,**

'It is mine.'

 **The chair fell down as she took her final breath,**

'My fault that Anna and Eren died.'

 **It's all over, all gone, now she's greeting death,**

'My fault we're running out of food.'

 **Her Mom walks in, she falls down to the floor,**

'My fault the light is fading.'

 **And now nothing can take back what she just saw,**

'My fault people are starving.'

 **The little girl that she raised is just hanging there,**

'My fault people are fighting.'

 **Her body's pale and her face is violently bare,**

'My fault my parents are dead.'

 **She sees the note and unfolds it with care,**

'My fault the air is going to some useless cause.'

 **All she does is stare, "How can this be fair?"**

'My fault food was being wasted.'

 **She starts reading as the tears roll down her face,**

'My fault space was being used up.'

 **"I'm sorry Mom but this world is just not my place,**

'My fault the water is taking up the land.'

 **I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in,**

'The reason being,'

 **I've come to realise this world's full of sin,**

'I was the reason.'

 **There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space,**

'I am running out of paper,'

 **I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race,**

'Just grant me this one last wish,'

 **It's a disgrace, I was misplaced,**

'My last, My final wish,'

 **Born in the wrong time, and in the wrong place,**

'My last request,'

 **It's Okay though, 'cause you'll see me soon,**

'Before Death,'

 **You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon,**

'Look after everyone,'

 **And As it shines bright, throughout the night,**

'All the people I never could help,'

 **And remember everyone's facing their own fight,**

'To Lexie and Lana; Help the Helpless,'

 **But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter,**

'To Maia; Keep the innocent ones safe,'

 **You'll make it through the night, just hug your pillow tighter,**

'To Sam; Protect everyone from the darkness that consumed me,'

 **So let the world know, that I died in vain,**

'To Jude; Keep going, Don't let the darkness consume you like it did me,'

 **Because the world around me, is the one to blame,**

'And lastly,'

 **And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone,**

'To James, My Best-Friend; Don't let anything hurt you,'

 **'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on,**

'Even me,'

 **That's what they used to tell me, all those kids at school,**

'I never thought I would write this,'

 **So I'm going by the law majority rules,**

'To Adrian; Thank you,'

 **My presence on this earth is not needed any longer,**

'For making it so that I gave up my life,'

 **And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger,**

'Thank you to everyone,'

 **You're the best friend, that I ever had,**

'And I am sorry,'

 **Such a shame I had to make you so very sad,**

'For making you waste your time,'

 **But just remember that you meant everything to me,**

'Truly sorry,'

 **And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key,**

'For all the pain I have caused.'

 **Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write,**

'Nobody will even read this,'

 **And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight,**

'But, I will finish this letter.'

 **I'm watching over you, from the clouds above,**

* * *

 **And sending down the purest and whitest dove,**

* * *

 **To watch over you, and be my helpful eye,**

* * *

 ** _'So this is it, world, goodbye.'_**

 _First Death of the FAYZ; Namaki-Hikari_

 _Cause of Death: Suicide._


	10. Chapter 6 : Alliance and Death

**To the people who read this book; Thank you so much for reading, And if you can, Please review your opinion abut the chapter I have published and say what you would like for the next chapter, It helps me write it.**

* * *

 **Adrian**

I looked at the crowd of people surrounding me, Seeing a few people with powers, some weaker than others. I looked around the crowd, seeing a girl with Brown Hair leaning against a wall, looking as though she was trying to figure me out.

"Namaki, Who is that? The person leaning against the wall?" I asked quietly to the Blonde on my left side.

"She is Maia...She is one of the stronger ones, Five Bars..." Namaki-Hikari said, keeping her face as non-misleading as possible.

"Hmm..." I hummed out, attempting to Study Maia the same way as she was studying me.

"Could you please get your leaders?" I asked to the crowd, Putting up a realistic fake smile.

"Oh, Um, I'll get Sam..!" A seven year old boy from the crowd shouted, That boy was smart for his age.

"And, I'll get Lexie...!" The girl that was beside him said, also seven, Probably related.

"I-I'll G-get Mai-" A boy with Platinum Blonde hair and startling blue eyes said, before being cut off by Maia.

"I'm already here, James," Maia said, stepping away from the wall and walking closer to the group.

"J-James..." Namaki-Hikari Whispered from beside me, Dammit, It's wearing off, I'll need to reset it soon...

James looked up to Namaki, His light blue eyes meeting her Cyan ones, No emotion crossing his face, If not for his eyes, giving away the shock and sadness he held below the surface.

As soon as they were gone, The two seven year olds were back, this time with two people, a girl and a boy.

Those two must be this town's sad excuse for leaders, along with that Maia girl Namaki-Hikari told me about.

"What can we do for you?" The blonde one asked, her voice kind.

"I just wished to see how this area of the bubble was doing, I'll be going now, Unless you wish to talk to me, That is," I said, my voice unwavering as I looked upon the towns leaders.

"I would Like to talk to you for a bit," The Blond-Ish Brown haired one said, and looked just as unwavering as me.

"Of course," I said, walking over to him.

"What are your powers?" He asked, his eyes the color of the skies attempting to burn into my soul.

"That is easy. I can copy the powers of any whom I see," I said, my voice going lower with each word. Of course, This wasn't completely a lie, but still a lie.

"Copy...?" The female seven year old from earlier asked.

"Yes, Copy. If I saw anyone's powers in this place, I could copy them," I said, my emotionless facade present.

"Would you like an alliance?" I asked, holding out my left hand.

Sam seemed hesitant to shake my hand, but held out his own hand, shaking mine, "The FAYZ alliance."

I put up a facade of happiness, a fake smile on my face.

"Thank you, Sam, Lexie, Maia. I must now be going, Thank you for the alliance," I said, letting go of Sam's hand, and going back over to Daniel, Amanda and Namaki-Hikari.

"Namaki, Could I talk with you?" I asked her, and before she answered, I dragged her away from the crowds, putting a hand over her mouth.

"You will not disobey. You will remain loyal. You will do anything I ask of you," I said, looking into her eyes, my own eyes changing color so that they were Neon Green.

"I-I d-don't w-want t-to..." She said, her voice muffled by my hand.

"Wrong Answer," I said, my now Neon Green eyes glaring into her blue ones, "You _Will_ do what I want you do."

Slowly, Namaki-Hikari's eyes lost their brightness, going a dull color of blue.

I smirked, "Good Girl."

I let go of her, "Do not disobey me again."

"Now. You will take this," I said, forcing a rope into her hands, "And Kill yourself in your own house."

"Yes, Adrian..." She murmured, walking past me, making it so her eyes were bright and a smile was present on her face.

She walked off.

 **Three Hours Later | James' POV**

It's been almost four hours since anyone last seen Namaki...I hope she isn't hurt, Even though she ran away for three days, She was meant to stay here again, and now she's gone again.

What should I do? Should I go check her house? Yeah, I should go check her house, she would of gone there.

I got up, and started walking to her house, which was a five minutes walk.

I didn't notice, but I had started running.

I got there in two minutes instead of five.

"Namaki...?" I asked, when I got inside.

I started walking around, looking for my Friend, When I saw a chair toppled over at the bottom of the stairs.

I looked up the stairs and my face when pale.

There was my Best-Friend, but, she wasn't moving.

"Namaki...?! Are you alright?!" I shouted, running upstairs.

When I got up there, My life felt done.

My best-friend, had committed suicide.

I didn't realise, but I has begun to cry, and looking down, I saw a note.

It was a suicide note.

I ran out of her house, running to get one of the leaders.

I ran from my fear.


	11. Chapter 7 : The sides and the song

**ECHO / ELAINE**

Echo looked at the corpse in front of him, his dark blue bangs covering his eyes, "You want me to do what, Adrian?"

"I want you to bring her back," The sickly pale boy known as Adrian said.

"And Why should I? Just to prove this world really has no freedom? Or for you to win your battle with the ones you call 'the fuegos'?" He whispered menacingly, his cat tail twitching.

"Both, we are 'The Aguas' after all," Adrian, his emotionless demeanour flickering to that of fear for a few seconds.

"Well spoken, Adrian," Dan said, his slightly red hair being pushed to the left by the wind, smirking, having seen Adrian's scared expression.

"Shut the hell up, Daniel!" Adrian half-shouted, almost using his copied power of fire to burn his hand.

"Nope. No using my copied power against me, Adrian," Dan smirked at Adrian.

Adrian cursed, "The Fuegos should know of her 'suicide' by now. It's only a matter of time before we're caught."

"Its You're fault for killing her," Amanda said, her blood red eyes glinting with an unknown emotion.

* * *

 **JAMES**

James sat in a corner of an abandoned classroom.

If anyone were to approach him, they would of felt a depressing aura around him.

He'd been like this for the past day, once his Best-Friend, Namaki-Hikari, committed suicide.

Lexie, Sam and Maia had gone back to her house to check her corpse.

They discovered she was gone.

A small song was playing in the background.

It seemed fitting for the place of time James was in.

 **'Is anybody there?'**

James didn't know.

 **'Does anybody care What I'm feeling?'**

James wanted to know that answer too.

 **'I wanna disappear, So nobody can here me when I'm screaming.'**

James wanted to do that too.

 **'Cause I could use a hand sometimes.'**

James could too.

 **'Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes.'**

James really could.

 **'They say, Pain is illusion.'**

James knew that was incorrect.

 **'This is just a bruising.'**

James knew it wasn't for him.

 **'You are just confused.'**

James knew that was correct.

 **'But I am only human.'**

James also knew this was true.

 **'I could use a hand sometim-'**

The music cut off, just as James' world went black.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I sprained my finger and My end of year exams have started. My mother is also making me get a life, like playing sports every day and doing studying, and also going to school and mass. I will be making updates as much as I can but they won't be as long as before.**


End file.
